


It Can't Be

by AssassinB



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Major Character Injury, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinB/pseuds/AssassinB
Summary: You never pictured this would happen. You never expected it. Some souls are made of pure evil. You just wish they never existed. It's not the violence that scares you. It's the people you lose that breaks you apart.





	It Can't Be

**Author's Note:**

> Let's take a deep breath and read. :D

You took pride in your work as an assassin. You believed your training is going to get you through, through this oppression built on London by Starrick. Crawford Starrick. Gifted the chair to Grand master Templar. Just saying it gives you a bad taste in your mouth. He takes great care and aggression in his work. He will destroy all things in his path even if the ones he trusted interfered. You ached for the ones in poverty and angered towards the ones of posh type, the upper class. You did your very best to help the children of London from their suffer able fate. And you knew this would be possible, with the very help of Jacob and Evie Frye. Friends and family you will never forget.  
Evie and Jacob came with you to London 2 weeks after their Father's death. Evie took it with grief, while Jacob didn't know what to feel. You remember talking to him about it.

*** 2 weeks after death of Ethan Frye***  
You pat Evie on the back and leave her to try and adjust after an hour of helping. You see Jacob, head against the wall and hands wrapped together. You sit next to him sighing. He turns his head slightly to look at you, then turns back to staring at the ceiling.

"You alright?" you ask. Jacob sighs.

"He and I weren't exactly "close". I don't know if I'm fine or upset. I still remember all those nights he would be blaming me for our mum's death. I don't know if following his path and staying to fight in Crawley was the right thing, or defeating Starrick in London was the one. It's just not the same," he says turning his head to Evie, who was closing her eyes with a picture of her Father in her right hand.

"You never how much that person means to you, until you lose them. I know your Father Jacob. Your family and ours were so close, I thought we were siblings," you said, with Jacob chuckling lightly. Evie comes to sit next to us. I grab her hand and Jacob's.

"Me and my family will always be with you guys. You will never be alone," you say. They both smile and put a head on each of your shoulders. You were probably the most cheerful one of the assassins. You had all you needed. Family. And all you could do is make sure that everyone else in London knows that, even with Starrick's control.

*** Flash back to present/ Your birthday***

You were sleeping soundly in your bed. You had been smiling all night. You knew what today was. Today was your 21st birthday! You almost couldn't sleep through the night but acted like you don't want to wake up. You hear a loud knocking on your door. Two people run into your room. You turn to look at who entered to find Jacob and Evie with your gifts running over to you. 

"Good morning, love!" Jacob comes and kisses your forehead then hugs you tightly around the waist. Evie comes to give you a hug and gives her present first.

"Why you first?" Jacob pouts at Evie. She glares at him.

"I'm older," she says. Jacob scoffs.

"We are twins for god's sake," he says and you giggle and start to open Evie's present. It was the Aegis outfit from the vault.

"Evie... oh my god... you worked so hard to find it... I don't-" you start to react. She puts a hand on your shoulder.

"You deserve it (Y/N). Best assassin and friend I could ever have," she says. You smile and give her a warm hug.

"Okay, enough of the bloody thank you's, it is my turn," Jacob literally shoves the present at you. You nod slightly and begin to open it. It was a heart locket. You gasped at the locket and opened it to find a picture of you and Jacob. You and Jacob have been courting for a while and he has been ever so thoughtful. 

"Do you like it?" Jacob says with eager in his voice. You stand up and kiss him as a nice thank you. He smiles into it and pulls you back putting the necklace on you. Evie loves the new look on you.

"Thank god Jacob really thought about it this time. Not like how you tried to cook for her last time," she says laughing at Jacob. He rolls his eyes.

"Well you still can't beat me at a climbing race so...." Jacob says whistling and walking away slowly. Evie glares and looked like she was going to punch him but before she made a move you stopped them.

"Woah... it's the thought that counts. Thanks guys, so much. I appreciate it," you say.

"Glad you like it. Well let's get going. Your parents made you a little party and can't wait for you to be there," Evie says and pushes you to your room to get ready.

You decide to wear the aegis outfit with the locket. You look at yourself in the mirror smiling. 

"My 21st birthday. Mhmmm," you hum to yourself while looking at your necklace again. You nod and walk out to reach the party.

***

You reach the building seeing your parents next to their carriage. You look out the window and wave at them. Jacob gets out of the carriage to help you down. You weren't wearing anything puffy to make it hard to get down but you accept the offer anyways. You get down and run over to your parents hugging each one and then to your sister and brother, 25 and 26 respectively. Yep, you were the youngest but most precious in a way. You loved having older brothers and sisters, it made you feel good when you beat them to gloat by saying you were younger. It always nerved them. Your brother grips you on the shoulder.

"Happy birthday champ," he says. Your sister comes to hug you.

"Happy 21st birthday (Y/N)!" she was saying. You thanked everyone and your family did the same to Jacob and Evie. They were a good part in the family. After Evie and Jacob were left with no parents, your family was happy to let them in. You found that a leverage to be able to court Jacob.

After the greeting, we all went in to party and talk about the assassin life and conditions and comforts of others. We even had a dance in which you secretly invited Henry over to dance with Evie. How embarrassed she was. You were standing next to the wall staring at the party before Jacob swoops in to take you to dance with him.

"Enjoying yourself," Jacob says to you. 

"Sure am," you say, biting your lip. Jacob looks down at you.

"Is something bothering you?" he says.

"I am not sure. Every since we got here, I felt like something bad is going to happen," you say while Jacob spins you around and back.

"You are the most positive and sweet person ever. Why would anything bad ever happen to you?" he says and you blush a bit.

"Our lives are assassins-" Jacob stops you with his finger to your lips, shushing you.

"No, no assassin stuff today. It is your birthday. Enjoy yourself," he says. You nod.

"You are right. Always knows how to make me feel better," you say, before he dips you down halfway.

"Would be a shame if I didn't," he says before kissing you.

***Blighter Pov/everyone in party is not aware***

"Oi, I found them!" a blighter shouts to his friend.

"Nice job mate! You sure it is the right one?" he says. He nods and takes the bomb with him.

"But- which carriage?" the man says. The blighter with the bomb scoffs.

"This one. It is closest to the building. It has to be this one," the blighter says laughing as he places the bomb under. It was set for a certain period of time later.

 

***After party/back to you***

Jacob, you and Evie were walking out with the family. You hugged all of them goodbye with your mother last. She grips on your shoulders.

"You are a wonderful child (Y/N) and a great assassin. Take care of yourself in the future. Always tell me if something goes wrong. Write to me often," she says and gives you one more hug. You nod and the whole family goes in their carriage. 

Your father, mother, sister, and brother were all going home, in Crawley. You look at them one more time until Jacob put a hand on your shoulder to see if you were ready. You nodded and the three of you walked a good distance away before you heard an explosion. All three of you stiffened. No... no... no! It is not their carriage. It is not their carriage. You kept trying to calm yourself. All three of you run back and find what was left of your family's carriage in flames. Your eyes were set on it. You covered your mouth to make a muffled cry. Evie and Jacob were running over to comfort you. 

Evie nodded to Jacob and they both decided to walk me away from the scene. You kept trying to look back. You tried to scream but no words came out.

***The next day***

You were on the couch. Your face covered in soot. Evie came first to sit next to you, holding your hand and rubbing your back. Jacob came too with flowers and sighed at the sight of seeing his girlfriend in pain. You weren't crying anymore no... you were angry. You wanted to stab all the blighters, Templars, and Starrick to show how much pain they gave you.

"I know it hurts. You don't deserve it. Neither do they. But you helped us through, so it is our turn to help you," you managed a frail smile but went back to a stern face.

"They all died in one night, on my birthday," you said. Jacob rubbed your leg.

"No matter what (Y/N), you will never be alone. We are a family and you know it. We will always be there for you," Jacob said gently while Evie nodded of approval. You squeezed both of their hands and they both put their heads on each of your shoulders. Just like the position in which you helped them over their father's death.

No one gets what they deserve. But there will always be someone who you more than deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if this really hurts or is over all something you did not like. Tried to put a twist on some short ones, seeing which one works out as a series. I may do a much more happy one, next time.
> 
> BTW: My Jack the Ripper and Lydia Abbott series "Do We Get What We Deserve?" is very much based on this scenario.


End file.
